teamrodzfandomcom-20200215-history
Teamrodz fandom Wiki
Welcome to the ! We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit . Teamrodz is a very popular YouTube channel that has over 50 subscribers, Teamrodz has a massive fan base and might overtake T-series in a few years (cough cough). Teamrodz is known for their terrible content (excluding the car race franchise) Teamrodz was one of the only channels to have a cult like fan base, wait you can make a religion out of this. Yes you can. Teamrodz mostly does gaming, vlogs and films, the films produced by Teamrodz were Known as the legendary 3 seasons, legend says that a young man watched all the season, he gained ultimate power and could warp reality, that man became vince. If you didnt already subscribe to Teamrodz, he will find you and game end you. SUBSCRIBE TO TEAMRODZ. Many people dislike Teamrodz, i the creator of this fandom was a fan of Teamrodz, but then Teamrodz stoped Uploading, after year they made a new video, the video didn’t have that Teamrodz touch. Teamrodz was no longer those kids playing games and creating epic films, Teamrodz was a single old man that was depressed. Teamrodz got demonetised, this happened because Susan herself felt like Teamrodz was Only making his videos for the money and trends and is not actullay making videos that his fans enjoy. Vince ceo of Teamrodz made a big oopsie, he leaked Hengrui/mike/galaxydude address. On his video called reviewing premium plastic, at the very end he showed a clip saying Hengrui‘s Real address, this enraged Vince’s father who punished him severely. When the legendary Teamrodz uploaded The video BRENDON WAS THE FIRST ONE TO SEE IT, he then told mike/Hengrui/galaxy dude at school, Hengrui was very angry and asked Teamrodz to take it down, it was one of their best videos, Susan herself enjoyed the vid. Teamrodz refused. Teamrodz then Was forced legally to take it down. Brendon then reuploaded it. Why the Teamrodz page had to be relocated A kid named mike/Hengrui/Galaxy Dude was deleting the page and constantly spreading hate speech, he was violating the rules of our fandom and the rules in general. He constantly deleted our code and work, after we spent hours coding he deleted it all. He would write thing like death to Teamrodz, die and many other offensives. We relocated the page but we are still haunted by the horrors that he did. We have a open community, anyone can update our scripts, codes and work, but we see that not everyone can be trusted. If you wish to edit our page leave a message. We have found out the mans email and address we will be confronting him soon. Now time for Teamrodz, we have been working with the ceo of Teamrodz, he has asked us to keep his work out of this so we wont be mentioning anything about how we found his address and his email, on Teamrodz new video reviewing premium plastic he shares the location of the hater, if you want to greet him here’s the vid https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYzsMbI2cxA Also Teamrodz is going to punish the offender severely. Many of you are wondering about when the merchandise is coming, its coming on the 17/11/20. Kind regards- unintelligentbeing Important articles File:Teamrodz |A page about your topic|link=A page about your topic File:Teamrodz |A Main Character|link=A Main Character File:Teamrodz |The First Episode|link=The First Episode File:Teamrodz |An Important Location|link=An Important Location File:Teamrodz |A Key Event|link=A Key Event File:Teamrodz |A Crucial Item|link=A Crucial Item B86FE2B1-F38A-4577-B302-EF0FB7BC3444.jpeg|Vince ceo of Teamrodz (click on it to get top the Teamrodz channel)|link=https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-1f61_3ILxO_3YcVifpPdQ Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse